Kinnowin
Kinnowin O'Marble is one of the members of the O'rangers Marble League team. He is one of the original members of the team, alongside Clementin, Tangerin, and Mandarin. He has appeared in 9 individual events in the Marble League earning two medals and a total of 81 points, the most of his team. For Marble League 2019 he was named the captain of the O'rangers, and led them to a sixth place finish. Kinnowin also holds the most Marble League records of any Marble League athlete. Career Marble League 2016 After a shaky start to the competition which saw his team finish in the bottom half of the first two events, the O'rangers recovered to earn six top-five finishes over the course of the competition. Easily the team's highlight of Marble League 2016 came in Event Five, the Long Jump. Kinnowin was selected to compete for his team and won his first individual start in convincing fashion. His result of 103.8 centimeters was 10 cm better than the previous record and 6.2 cm better than the silver medalist, the Thunderbolts' Bolta. Kinnowin's gold medal was his team's first podium finish in Marble League history. Before the Marble League 2016 finale, Hurdles, the O'rangers still had a slight chance at the championship. Kinnowin was given the opportunity at another solo medal following his Long Jump triumph, but he could not manage to advance to the final, as he lost his heat to Speedy from the Savage Speeders, the eventual event champion. In the consolation race he came 3rd, behind Sublime from the Limers and Snowy from the Snowballs, earning one point, and clinching 5th place overall for the O'rangers. Marble League 2017 Kinnowin participated in the 1st event of Marble League 2017, placing 7th in the Funnel Race. He again participated in all team events for the O'rangers, including Block Pushing, where the team won their second ever gold medal. In Event 11, the Underwater Race, Kinnowin was given another chance at a solo event after a disappointing performance in the Funnel Race. He won his heat comfortably and set a new Marble League Record with a time of 13.12 seconds in the semifinal. However, he didn't quite have the same spark in the final, earning a silver medal behind Wospy of the Midnight Wisps. The medal was the second of Kinnowin's career and moved the team into second place in the Marble League standings. In the final event, Kinnowin's teammate Clementin took home another silver medal which lifted them over the defending champion Savage Speeders and gave the O'rangers their first ever Marble League title. Marble League 2018 For the second year in a row, Kinnowin was selected to compete individually to open the Marble League for the O'rangers. This time, in the 5 Meter Ice Dash, Kinnowin won his heat comfortably before being eliminated in the semifinal, finishing in 6th place to open the team's title defense. After a series of consistent results kept the team in play, including top-four finishes in both Curling and Biathalon, Kinnowin was given the chance to run the Sand Mogul Race, the final event of the Marble League 2018. Going into the event the O'rangers sat in third place in the overall standings, just four points behind the front-running Oceanics. Kinnowin, however, could only manage an 11th place finish in the Sand Mogul Race, which saw the O'rangers fall to 4th place in the standings. Marble League 2019 Before Marble League 2019, Kinnowin was revealed as the captain of the O'rangers squad. Perhaps as tribute to his captaincy, he competed individually in three events, including the opening and closing games of the tournament. His first event was a difficult one, as he finished 14th out of 16 competitors in the Underwater Race, an event in which he holds the Marble League Record. After five events the O'rangers were floundering. They sat in 14th place with just one result in the top half of the scores. (Orangin's 8th place finish in the 5 Meter Sprint) Suddenly, the O'rangers came out of nowhere to earn the silver medal in the Relay Run which was the first of four straight top-five finishes. In the middle of this run came Kinnowin's 4th place finish in the Hurdles event. Another slide followed, but the O'rangers worked together to finish the Marble League strong. The team banded together to win gold in the Collision tournament, squeaking by the Balls of Chaos 3-2 in the final. Kinnowin closed the tournament with a respectable 4th place finish in the Sand Rally, and the O'rangers closed their most up-and-down Marble League with a 6th place overall finish. Appearances Trivia *Kinnowin holds the most Marble League Records. *Kinowwin is of Dutch heritage and lives in the Floridian panhandle on the O'Marbles orange farm. *Kinnowin was one of the founding members of the O'rangers alongside his brothers Clementin, Mandarin, Tangerin, and his sister, Orangin. References Category:Marbles Category:O'rangers Category:Marble League Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019